


let it bleed, to heal

by Annatalia_Malfoy



Series: lose your fear—it is but a knife to shorten your life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Regency, Epistolary, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatalia_Malfoy/pseuds/Annatalia_Malfoy
Summary: It was an unexpected affair, of course, for the Lady Draco to be jilted in the altar.And people will have something to say about it.[Or a series AU. In his scramble to find a wife, the Lord Potter stumbles upon the Lady Draco, whose snark and vitriol unexpectedly endears the lady to him—to hisutterhorror.]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: lose your fear—it is but a knife to shorten your life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	let it bleed, to heal

> **_Excerpt of the Letter of the Honorable Ms. Henrietta Malfoy to Lady Catherine Bell_ **
> 
> **_(before the supposed wedding)_ **
> 
> ...Indeed Cathy, I do not know what you are saying. The Earl Sutcliffe, who you assert to be blessed by sweet Aphrodite herself has hardly elicited in me a shred of awe and approbation. His height is too tall to be flattering to his person, he carries himself awkwardly, his forehead too wide for his face and his voice scarcely distinguishable. His only salvation lies in his fortune and standing, but a sizable wealth is no significant inducement when the possessor of such, I find, is barely suitable to be seen in society. 

> **_Excerpt of the Letter of the Honorable Ms. Henrietta Malfoy to Lady Catherine Bell_ **
> 
> **_(after the scandal)_ **
> 
> ...you would permit me to remark what I have invariably known to be truth and that others less discerning had considerable difficulty in perceiving. You surprise me Cathy, in your astonishment at so transparent an event. I have always known Earl Sutcliffe to be honorable, courageous, astute and principled. The reason for his _abominable_ conduct, I think, readily justifies the blemish on my cousin's honor. And that is because he has seen his error in his choice of a bride, and had enough pluck to remedy this. In this vein, I highly approve of his actions.
> 
> My cousin has succeeded in concealing her numerous faults in the beginning of their courtship, but the earl is too shrewd to be perpetually ensnared in her contemptible schemes, and finding himself aware of cousin Coco's enterprising almost too late, the rational choice is to jilt her at the altar. Far from taking umbrage, I heartily congratulate him for this act of bravery. 
> 
> In fact, now that he has set himself at liberty, he will be able to find a more suitable bride. Someone who is his equal in status but is also virtuous. I hope he does not discontinue his visits to Blenheim. Cousin Coco might not be too welcoming of him, but I shall take pleasure in his visits.

> _**Excerpt of the Letter of the Lady Lavender Brown to Lady Padma Patil** _
> 
> ...It was a scandalous affair! I thank the deity I was not in her place. 
> 
> To be jilted at the altar—how humiliating!
> 
> I heard that the Earl Sutcliffe left her to marry a gentry woman and that they had runaway. 
> 
> Indeed, then she would be too shamed now to ever show her face in society. 
> 
> Lord knows I would be! 

> **_Diary of Elisabeth Malfoy_ **
> 
> Grandfather is furious. He has severed all ties with the Blacks as a consequence of the transgression. It frightened me when he had attempted to issue a duel for Coco's honor and had hollered yesterday for the Duke of Gryffinthrope to be his second. We are all orphans under his house, all twelve Malfoy girls. I'm relieved Coco has placated him. If we had been deprived of our grandfather as well, all hopes of future happiness and security would have been lost.
> 
> Coco has retreated into isolation ever since. The poor girl. If only she had listened to me. I've always warned her about the perils of engaging the heart in what is supposed to be a practical arrangement among our people. Alas!
> 
> ~~Damn him~~ I would thank God not to see hide nor hair of that hateful man! What he had done was simply unpardonable! If I did not trust providence and was not hampered by my sex, I would've hunted the man myself. But I lay all my hopes on divine retribution. 

> **_Letter of the Countess of Wakefield to the Duke of Marlborough_ **
> 
> Dearest brother, 
> 
> You ask me for advice for wisdom regarding the affair. What I can impart is to heed your granddaughter's wishes and cease your pondering upon issuing a duel. You are an old man, a duel for your age is disastrous, not to mention, it is an act which is against the laws of this kingdom. 
> 
> I understand the wound that have been inflicted on the family's honor but you must also pay careful consideration upon the gash on your granddaughter's heart. Do not force her, let her bask in the solace of isolation. 
> 
> Perhaps, in a few days or a sennight you can send her to me afterwards to remove her from the scenes of their courtship which I hope will give her temporary reprieve.
> 
> Do not fret. Time is the ultimate cure to all earthly woes. 
> 
> Your affectionate sister, 
> 
> Minerva

**Author's Note:**

> -duke of marlborough: abraxas malfoy  
> -abraxas and minerva mcgonagall are siblings (so what)
> 
> i claim no deep knowledge of the UK's historical society/etc.  
> i am ignorant
> 
> purely for fun


End file.
